1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging, and, more particularly, to a method for performing image editing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern software applications typically offer an undo operation. As the name suggests, the undo operation allows one to go back to a prior operation. The undo operation is very useful in recovering from mistakes, whether caused by the user or the application. Some applications also provide undo steps in which one can step backward a desired, integer number of operations. A problem exists, however, in that a traditional undo operation will undo both desirable and undesirable effects. In other words, the user is forced to keep all the changes or loose all the changes, which can be very frustrating, especially on a complicated project.